


Don't You Dare

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fighting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: For the last year, you have been away from your friends and working on yourself. Now, you're back with the team, and Clint is a little nervous because you're out of practice. Little does he know, you have a surprise.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Don't You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on May 23, 2016 on Tumblr_
> 
> Requested  
> "Make me an imagine. Hawkeye. FLUFF."

"If you die, I'm gonna kill you," Clint told you.

"I'm not gonna die!" You laughed at him.

"How would I know that? You haven't trained in forever!" Clint was getting angrier, which meant he was getting more worried.

You smirked at him. "I bet I could still beat your ass."

"Doubtful. It's been a year since you've been back here! And now you're just going to go on a mission that could get you killed?"

You rolled your eyes. You worked at SHIELD for a long time, side by side with Clint. When Loki invaded New York and the Avengers were being recruited, you were one of the people that was asked, especially when Clint got compromised.

Back then, you weren't _that_ special. You weren't a good shot like Clint, or a super soldier like Steve, or even an assassin like Natasha. You played more on the brains sides of things. Or at least, that was to hide what was going on behind the scenes.

Tony knew about you, and he knew that you were a living beta at the time, so you hid behind the screens until you were ready. And that's why, after Ultron, you vanished. No one knew where you went or why you left, but they knew they couldn't go after you. If you didn't want to be found, you wouldn't be found.

And now, after discovering yourself and being gone for a year, you randomly showed back up at the new Avengers facility to help out. (Of course, this was after the war between Stark and Rogers, and somehow the accords were burnt down.)

And Clint, always being protective of you and your best friend, was not happy that you were back and ready to get out there.

"Why are you so nervous?" Tony laughed as he walked up behind the two of you. "They'll be fine."

Tony was the only one who knew where you were for the last year. He does have the tech that could find you, and you prayed that he kept quiet.

"Yeah, but they haven't trained in a year! How are they going to survive this?" Clint argued.

Tony just laughed and patted Clint's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess you're right." You rolled your eyes at Tony. "Well, it's too late now. We already to let them come with us." Tony said.

Clint sighed. "Whatever."

\---

Fighting off these Hydra agents was tough, but nothing that could stop you.

Clint demanded that he fight by your side. Currently, you were just being the fighter that you started out as years ago. You were knocked down to the ground, and three agents stood above you.

Clint shot all of them and yelled at you. "I told you, you weren't ready!"

You shrugged at him. "Oh, man." He said when he saw what was coming towards you two next. It was a lot more agents than he anticipated. "Guys, we might need some he-"

"We got this." You interrupted him.

He gave you crazy eyes, and you just smiled at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clint asked you.

"So you want to know why I was gone? Why I left?" You asked Clint.

"Is now really the time?!"

"Do you!" You yelled as the agents were getting closer.

"Yes." He told you.

And you jumped up in the air, higher than any human could. A cloud of yellow smoke was at your feet, and you were flying.

"Oh my god," Clint said and took a step backward, almost falling down.

You shook your head when you saw the HYDRA agents look up at you like they saw a ghost. "Oh, that's not all." You said.

Clint didn't say anything, but he watched as you shot balls of light out of your hands.

After most agents had been taken out, you went back down to the ground, out of energy. Clint shot the remaining few and ran over to be at your side.

"Are you okay?" He started asking you, frantically.

You laughed at him. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." You told him.

Clint sighed and smiled at you. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Everyone good?" Tony's voice rang through the coms. "I take it (Y/N) just did the thing, as I was pretty much just blinded by the sun."

"Yeah, Tony, I did the thing." You laughed a bit.

"Awe, and I didn't get to watch?" He whined, and you ignored him.

"Why were you so worried about me?" You asked Clint.

Clint shrugged as the two of you stood up, and he shot another arrow into a still moving agent.

"I lost you for a year. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." He said.

"Awe, I missed you." You said to Clint.

"No, you don't understand." He said, looking down.

"What do you mean-" and you were cut off, by the one and only, Clint Barton, kissing you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/).


End file.
